


Sing me Songs of the Soul

by GoHACoyote



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Microfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Non-Related mini-fics and songfics, (mostly Lila Downs, because i love Lila Downs, and in my little X-Factor fantasy world Rictor loves her too) picturing little moments in Rictor and Shatterstar Relationship.</p><p>Chapter 1. La Martiniana (songfic) Rictor and Shatterstar about death.<br/>Chapter 2. Marshmallow (minific) Rictor in X-Force days, eating marshmallows.<br/>Chapter 3. I just want to say... (minific) Shatterstar on survival.<br/>Chapter 4. Why Julio accepted working extra hours... (Office!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Martiniana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [12 - la martiniana by Lila Downs on Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/search/song?q=Lila%20Downs%2012%20-%20la%20martiniana)   
> 

Shatterstar opened the door of the bathroom, and a cloud of steam escaped to their room and from his heated skin. A thick storm roared outside the building, so loud and neutral that created a fake atmosphere of silence, inside the only sound that filled the room was the melody coming from the old CD player on the floor and the hushed voice of Rictor following the lyric. Star observed his lover, he was sprawled on the bed and dressed only with a thin layer of post coital sweat, legs still flexed on the mattress and eyes fixated on the ceiling. His lips moved with soundless words, and Star noticed that Julio was singing his own version of the song.

 

 

_Niño, cuando yo muera, // Boy, when I die,_

_no llores sobre mi tumba, // don't cry over my grave,_

_cántame un lindo son, // Sing me a nice song,_

_cántame "La sandunga". // Sing me "La Sandunga"._

_No me llores, no, // Don't cry for me, no_

_no me llores, no, // don't cry for me, no_

_porque si lloras yo peno, // Because if you cry i'll sorrow,_

_en cambio si tu me cantas, // but if you sing,_

_yo siempre vivo, y nunca muero. // i'll always live, and never die._

 

 

"I won't cry, nor sing" Shatterstar said, and sat next to him drying his hair in a towel.

 

"Wha...?"

 

"When you die, I won't cry, I'll go rampage for revenge against your murderer"

 

Rictor looked at him with a confused look

"I'll be murdered?"

 

"Both of us will, in battle, most likely" the mojoworlder tossed the towel to a corner, and lyed on the bed, next to him, his thigh barely touching Ric's.

 

Rictor blinked and stared back at the ceiling and stretched his legs.

"We better die in the same battle... if you die first i'll cry"

 

"you won't cry, you will do the same, even if you know you won't win, you'll end dead too"

 

Rictor kicked Star's leg, but smiled.

 

"I'll win..." he paused "...and then i'll cry"

 

Shatterstar smiled too, and rolled on top of him, kissing softly the moistened hair of the mexican's head.

"You won't cry..." their lips locked "you'll sing."

 

 

_Si quieres que te recuerde, // If you want me to remember you,_

_si quieres que no te olvide, // if you want me not to forget you,_

_cántame sones del alma, // sing me songs of the soul,_

_música que no muere. // music that never dies._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know he didn't win...


	2. Marsmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in X-Force times... Rictor realizes he likes marshmallows more than the average normal.

3:00am and Rictor sneaked down in the dark to the TV room, it has been at least two weeks from the day he finally found the way of unlock the porn channels and from that day he has been enjoyed his little triumph over Cable's restriction almost every night, tonight, though, Rictor found that his luck has ended, when he tried three times the password and couldn't access the hidden channels.

 

"Damn, you just don't interfere between a man an his porn, dude!, fuckin' jerk!"

 

after the 7th try he gave up, and trowed himself over the couch, angrily staring at MTV, he couldn't go back to sleep now, he was fully awake and horny, aparently his body didn't understand that he wasn't getting any porn that night.

 

He searched through the table in front of him for something to eat or distract himself, and found a bag of giant marshmallows one of the girls have brought.

 

Rictor opened the bag and started chewing his sexual frustration off.

 

_Tonight was blowjob night..._

The boy paused, and contemplated the giant marshmallow in his hand, squeezing it a little... and a weird idea came to his mind...

 

"dumbass..." he said to himself, trying get rid of the mental image...

 

That marshmallow had about the thickness of a soft cock of a well hung porn actor.

 

He shaked his head and focused on the music video displayed on the screen, but when he put the confection in his mouth the image came back, then, instead of biting it he just pushed it inside and closed his eyes.

 

it was soft and smooth and spongy, his mouth was wide open, entirely stuffed whith it, and he didn't disliked the sensation... at all. In his fantasy he pictured a faceless strong man in front of him, with his hands caressing his hair as he just worked on the marshmallow... no, on his fantasy man's cock. the idea was as intriguing as scary, he was having a g-a-y moment, and judging for the sensation in his groin, he was enjoying it, but well, fantasies are fantasies and nobody could tell him what to fantacise on right?

 

_Right_

And he needed a release...

 

so this man's soft cock in his mouth, and he was salivating, presing it with his tongue, licking, playing, and then, he would feel how it came alive inside him, and _Oh Dios_ , it would grow so big it couldn't fit in his mouth anymore, it would be throbbing and hot and painfully poking the back of his throat -he swallowed- then this man would take his head with firm, strong hands and began pumping... and... and...

 

"You'll choke if you fall asleep with that in your mouth"

 

And suddenly the lights turned on, Rictor had to spit the marshmallow and began coughing violently, he instinctively dragged a pillow to his lap to hide his now very obvious hard on. Rahne didn't seem to notice and just sat at his side.

 

"What are you watching?" she said happily, and the fantasy was still very vivid in his mind when the girl just took another marshmallow and bited it.

 

"Nooo!! Rahneeey!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You won't be able to eat marshmallows anymore... XD


	3. I just want to say...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere after X-Factor 256...
> 
> SPOILER:
> 
> In which Mephisto didn't kill them, but sent them to the Mojoverse.

Shatterstar was crouched in a corner of the room, it was an old abandoned bunker of the Cadre Aliance. The place showed evidences of a long lost battle, probably an ambush, he found a large number of humanoid bones and shattered pieces of android parts, all dry and rusted enough to consider the place safe again. he got the luck to find a healing capsule complete enough to make it work. It has been the longest half hour in his life, but he was able to fix it on time... before Rictor's internal bleeding got worse.

He observed the oval machine, the only light that illuminated the place was the brilliant red light of the inside of the healing capsule that informed him that the man inside was in a critical condition. He should have known, Rictor's inmune system was not prepared to deal with the plagues Mojo designed to get rid of the rebels, it has been to risky to go and try the vaccine, but there were no option...

They needed to survive, here in Mojo's universe.

The very first time they noticed they were back in the Mojoworld they understood that it may be their last oportunity to live. Shatterstar knew enough about multidimentional traveling, his existence in earth has ended, and the fact they were now here was probably just a coincidence, a lost path in the way universes worked that just happened to be there in the correct time and place, and trying to go back could be forcing their luck too much. He didn't feared death, or the destruction of his umeur, he was a gladiator, he was prepared, but he knew fear...

The healing capsule beeped, a general check up began running.

Shatterstar rubbed his face in his hands, the bug he planted on the machine's system would be able to avoid Mojo's trackers, at least for another tree or four hours, then, he will need to stop the machine, take Rictor in whatever state he could be and run. 

Years ago, in a battle, he have argued an ally who didn't abandoned a deadly injured female warrior and insisted on dragging her into their journey, risking their mission. The Alliance judged them and sacrificed both elements. in the execution, an upper rank ally said: "Don't get attached to individuals, is the best strategy, honour the cause, it will have a high cost, but we all have agreed to pay". 

The cause now was surviving, but he won't pay Rictor's life.

If he kept Rictor with him, in his deteriorated state, the probabilities of getting captured were high.

But if he leaves him... he will certainly lose himself, and that was worse than death.

His younger self would call it stupidity and weakness, but the mexican was now the cause of him wanting to live another day, the very center of his world and who kept him together. There's no meaning in surviving if you have no world.

The machine beeped again, anouncing that the check up has ended, but the red light didn't changed.

Shatterstar stood up and walked at the healing capsule, there, behind the cristal he could see his lover's face relaxed in a deep induced sleep and complete oblivious of the damage in his body. A overwhelming rush of feelings bubbled in his chest, and words wasn't enough to explain them. He kneeled and rested his forehead in the cristal, a red glow painted his face, he wanted to say Rictor a lot of things, keep fighting, be strong, don't die, but only three words came out of his mouth...

"I love you..."


	4. Why Julio accepted working extra hours...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i had always liked stories about normal people, not really outstanding but living theirs own little adventures (i think it's called slice-of-life), so i made an office!AU scene!

Life as a common salary man was not what movies have told, it was worse. In movies the average office worker have shitty bosses to argue with, flirty work mates to make the day a little more interesting, intense crisis to deal with, or things like that, but no, at least reality was not like that in this office, everyone were mannered, formally kind, and absolute boring, the company specialized on gathering, arranging and condensing data from other companies’ quality control systems, so there were not much chances of getting involved in exciting projects. And for Julio Esteban Richter this situation was killing him, when he migrated from his country in chase of the American Dream he has imagined himself becoming a successful CEO from a multinational with an expensive tailored suit and a limousine. Instead, he spent several years of his youth as a gardener until he could reach a respectful English level and tried to get a job where he could grant his meals every week, the specialization in computer systems he took on high school finally became useful.

 

He ended in this office, located on the fifth floor of a plain building on the middle of an executive zone, where he worked as a third line analyst, which means that he earned his money searching for mistakes in long lists of data already analyzed twice, every hour of every day, 6 days and a half every week.

 

Today, as always, he was in the middle of being a zombie and becoming a broccoli, staring at his screen where a little animated green circle indicated that his next list was loading.

 

“Steven!” The effeminate voice of his boss came from behind him.

 

“Esteban…” he corrected, his voice low with the fatigue of several fruitless efforts to explain why names shouldn’t be translated. The head of his boss popped from the poor excuse of a door he had in his box-like office, the man was a forty-something, bald, chubby and friendly, his fluffy moustache waved in a funny way when he talked and it always made him remember the Azotadores, those little hairy caterpillars in a hurried crawl on the wall, back at home, Julio couldn’t tell if it was the warmth of the memory, or the guilt of making fun of his boss that kept him from arguing his orders or his name changing.

 

“Steven, we’ll have the visit of new clients, if you are available, could you please make 10 sets of copies of this formulary and deliver them in the meeting room?” he asked, handing said document to Julio.

 

“Yeah, of course” the chubby mustached man smiled and disappeared.

 

Julio raised his arms over his head and stretched lazily, trying to disentangle his muscles and let his automatic mode lead him to the copy machine.

 

It was very lame the kind of things that made the mood of the office rise in excitement, like when the new snack machine was delivered, everyone crowded around the technician and clapped like trained seals when he made the engine sell its very first chewing gum, not Julio though, he still considered himself sane enough, that’s why he didn’t join the small group in the middle of his way, and didn’t paid much attention to the gossip around the copy machines, something about the new client being an important special security agency of something, it didn’t matter, even if they were super ninja killers, at the end of the day ninja killer’s quality numbers were as exciting as an insurance agency’s ones.

 

What he noticed later was the amazing pair of well groomed and impossible tall and gorgeous men uniformed in striking dark gray tailored suits, really, Julio was not scrawny, he got his own muscles well placed, but it was a little difficult to look that impressive below his inherited olive suit and knitted vest –thank you ever-frosting air conditioner-, these guys looked like if they came from a model agency, at least the first one (the blonde with gloves… he was missing a finger in each hand… did they said special security?), the redhead emanated a brutally heavy murderous aura, and the rough black tattoo in his handsome face didn’t help.

 

Julio had to pass between them to reach the meeting room, they were just standing there and he didn’t need to look at them to know they were scrutinizing him, and he learned that they were the bodyguards of the agency’s representative, an enormous man with grayed hair and covered in scars that looked like none said him when to stop with steroids, Julio didn’t understand why this man needed bodyguards, he was most likely to be able to knock down a bull with each hand. Similar eccentric people were sitting at the client’s side of the table.  
Julio began sorting the papers, but Miller –a co-worker –appeared of nowhere and took them from his hands, the blonde girl was always kind and caring, but for some reason he couldn’t trust her, something about she knowing too much. 

 

“I’ll take your place here Richter, go ask the bodyguards if they want coffee or something” 

 

Julio never liked being the coffee boy, but he knew that if he stayed in the meeting room he’ll end serving coffee to 20 people instead of two, so he accepted. Outside, 8-Fingers was happily chitchatting with tree overexcited girls, already with a mug of coffee in a hand and too much cookies in the other. The second bodyguard wasn’t difficult to find, he was already in the coffee corner, but he didn’t took anything, he was just standing there looking aggressive, like a pissed pit-bull.

 

Normally, the coffee area was occupied by two or three people, taking their time to have a small break before continuing with work, but this time it was empty, everyone was taking a 6 yard safety radius from the tattooed man, there were a few workers hanging here and there with empty mugs in their hands, casually looking if the guard dog leaved, and then continuing their way, afraid of being bitten. 

 

Julio looked at the man, his exotic long red hair, twisting in gracious curls down the dark gray of his suit, his permanent frown, the intimidating tattoo, the thin line of his mouth, and his tensed shoulders, all of him was clean lines and shapes, and made him think about marble statues and ancient gladiators, of course the man was scary, but majestic at the same time. An involuntary sigh escaped from Julio’s mouth as he took the courage of walking there and offering Mr. Roman Coliseum some coffee and snacks.

 

The bodyguard’s eyes spotted him even after Julio reached the safety radius, and he suddenly felt like a prey walking to his predator, he clenched his fists and cleared his throat, but he didn’t need to say a thing, when he was about to steps from the redhead he practically barked at his face

 

“GIVE ME BLACK COFEE” he said, with a very thick accent, probably Russian or something like that.

 

Many of the people around them suddenly turned to see them, scared faces and some low yelps, everybody knew that Julio wasn’t a patient person, but instead of shouting back the Mexican just smiled.

 

“Sure”

 

He shook his head lightly as he searched through the fancy capsules of Dolce Gusto coffee, he knew their co-workers thought that he have just submitted, but that was not the case, of course not, he just understood.

 

It was obvious and so simple, he had suffered the same kind of situation the first time he needed to use an ATM to get his pay here in the US, of course he knew how to use an ATM, back at Mexico, where the instructions in the screen were in Spanish, but that time he didn’t comprehended half a word, and was so afraid to end accepting some kind of insurance or permanent donation of half his paid or something, and he was too proud to ask for help (and he didn’t wanted to get robbed), he resolved to just stand there and wait for someone to use the machine and try to peep and learn, by the end of the day none have tried to use the ATM and Julio ended at the commissariat accused of attempt of robbery because a neighbor reported a suspicious latino man standing at the bank, and of course the Dolce Gusto coffee machine wasn’t the normal and classic coffee maker and the instructions around the buttons and on the coffee capsules were written in English, this poor man was just suffering an idiomatic and cultural problem.

 

Julio took his time reading aloud the cap of the black coffee, and the redhead listened carefully, at the end of the explanation the bodyguard snatched the black coffee capsule out of Julio’s hand and made his own coffee without asking about the machine, like if he wanted to make clear that he know how to use it and didn’t need help.

 

“Your information was efficient, leave”

 

It was hard for Julio to take that as an offence, not when the guy was drinking his coffee from Sinclair’s “little angels of God” coffee mug (with winged kittens printed everywhere), he just pated the bodyguard’s shoulder.

 

“You're wellcome, hey, I know how it is being alone in a foreign country, if you need something just ask me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably felt that this is incomplete, sorry, i really just wanted to describe this scene and never thought about it as a part of a story, if i get more ideas this may need it's own space in AO3, but it's more likely to stay like this...
> 
> (8D i just learned yeesterday how to use "most likely" so i'm using it a lot!)


	5. This man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the verge of fainting from exhaustion, Rictor marvels about the great order of things and his own destiny.
> 
> Also a little porn.
> 
> And twinkies.

Rictor was in a pasive state of daze, flowing from almost fainting to consciouness with a lingering feeling of delight. Shatterstar on top of him, pumping slowly, deep and almost lazily inside him. It was their 7th round, and since the 2nd time Rictor came he coudn't get hard again, but it didn't stop them. Julio wanted to see what no one has seen before; that man, his man with all his superhuman stamina, compltely exhausted from sex and pleasure. And if it meant he was going to limp miserably and use a donut pillow to sit for the rest pf the week, so be it.

He observed Star's expresion carefully, his silver eyes fixated on him, totally clouded by ecstasy and lust. His silky milk-like skin, always fresh and pristine, was pearled with sweat and his face and chest flushed red all over. Sometimes a little salty drop fell over Rictor's face pulling him from his state of human puddle, and then he kissed the mojoworlder's wrists at both sides of his head, smiled and murmured words of encouragement and love over which he no longer had any control. 

Shatterstar's thrusts became faster and more erratic and Rictor knew this was about to end. He reached for his lover and caressed his face, taking his time lining his lips, the strong line of his jaw and the firm muscles of his neck and chest. A vibrant emotion flourished in his own heart. He thought about the odds of them being together. All the universes, timelines, all the possibilities and trillions of people, and from all of them, him. Being this little mutant, who came from a lost town in the middle of nowhere, without any outstanding hability, nor extraordinary beauty or fortune, has been blessed with this extraordinary man in his life, the alien mutant of the future who choose him as his one and only, to open his heart and let him in, where nobody else has never been; and he felt so lucky, so blessed, he would need a thousand lives to thank the destiny enough. 

Rictor's vision darkened when the air was squeezed from his lungs by a pair of strong muscular arms. Star came abundantly inside him - designed for successful breeding, as it seemed - trembling and biting his neck insistently. Julio embraced him, covering his face in sloppy kisses and letting him rest his weight on his body, as the delicious afterglow washed over him. 

\- I'm satisfied - Shatterstar panted in Rictor's ear.

\- thank God, I can't feel my lower half anymore -

They stayed in that position for a few more minutes, them both in the arms of each other, with Rictor's feet pointing at the ceiling and Star all over him. Star slipped out of Julio's body, and slowly kneeled between his lover's tights. He took him by the back of his knees and pushed up, so he could enjoy the view of his own come sliding out in fat globs from Julio's abused hole.

\- You made a human twinkie of me - Rictor smiled at him, and reached between his cheeks to touch the puffy oversensitive ring of muscle as it pulsed and slowly shrinked back at his normal size.

-I like twinkies - 

Julio chuckled and let himself drift into a well deserved deep sleep. He felt Star cleaning him with a wet towel and then taking his place at his side, the last thing his brain registered was the velvety voice he loved so much whispering next to him.

\- I'm so fortunate of having you...-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll need your help to correct me when I write something weird, i'm still learning English ;D so please feel free to point everything you found!


End file.
